The Powerpuff Girls (1998)
The Powerpuff Girls is an American animated television series created by animator Craig McCracken and produced by Hanna-Barbera for Cartoon Network. McCracken originally developed the show in 1992 as a cartoon short entitled Whoopass Stew! while in his second year at CalArts. Following a name change, Cartoon Network featured the first Powerpuff Girls pilots in its animation showcase program World Premiere Toons in 1995 and 1996. The series made its official debut as a Cartoon Cartoons on November 18, 1998, with the final episode airing on March 25, 2005. A total of 78 episodes were aired in addition to two shorts, a Christmas special, a feature film, and a tenth anniversary special. Additionally, the series has been nominated for six Emmy Awards, nine Annie Awards, and a Kids' Choice Award during its run. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Tara Strong - Bubbles 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Glen Bennett - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy, Grubber *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *Jennifer Martin - Miss Sara Bellum *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Rob Paulsen - Boomer, Brick *Roger L. Jackson - Butch, Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - Him, Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Lil Arturo, Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson, Narrator, Snake 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Spann - Mike Believe (ep22) *Bob Bergen - Billy (ep40), Maltre D' (ep40) *Carlos Alazraqui - Lil Arturo (ep4) *Catherine Cavadini - Bertha (ep69), Fake Blossom (ep45), Schoolgirl Snake (ep29) *Charlie Bean - Charlie Bean, Dr. Yest (ep72) *Christine Cavanaugh - Bud Smith, Bunny (ep24) *Chuck McCann - Bossman, Junior, Slim *Clancy Brown - Mascumax (ep44) *Daran Norris - Derek (ep50), Goll-Gorr (ep63), Monty (ep75), Mr. Mangrova (ep53), Officer Stec (ep73), Stanley Practice (ep63), Voodooric (ep54), Wizzer (ep63) *Dee Bradley Baker - Beastman (ep67), Blarney (ep28), Elmer Sglue, Eugene (ep67), Harry, Lefty (ep27), Lou (ep75), Mopey (ep66), Mr. Green (ep57), Pickle Monster (ep71), Reginald (ep77), Steve (ep32), Ventriloquist (ep75), Wes Goingon (ep8) *Don Shank - Don Shank (ep63), Donnie (ep40), Dr. Shank (ep72) *E.G. Daily - Betty (ep69), Billy (ep6), Fake Buttercup (ep45), Harry (ep14), Marjorie Wilson (ep15), Suzie Jenkins (ep57), Tillie (ep3) *Frank Welker - Squirell (ep48), Twiggy (ep31) *Greg Eagles - Sandman (ep17) *Gregg Berger - Truant Officer (ep14) *Grey DeLisle - Betty (ep45), Blanche (ep53), Femme Fatale (ep38), Gabby Baloni (ep47), Jenny (ep38), Maid Mary (ep52) *James Arnold Taylor - Brian (ep63), Phillipe (ep69) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Big Ben (ep44), Broccloid Emperor (ep18), Captain Righteous (ep27), Chief of Police (ep31), Cohort (ep27), Dick (ep45), Floyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Football Jimmy (ep18), Fred (ep7), Fredrico (ep44), Harold Smith, Harouk (ep69), Lloyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Lucky (ep32), Maggot (ep5), Major Man (ep7), Mastermind (ep27), Mike Brickowski (ep31), Montana Jed (ep76), Officer Perez (ep31), Ostrichman Prime (ep32), Philip (ep28), Scissors (ep5), Skuffy (ep76), Trevor (ep45) *Jennifer Hale - Gabrielle (ep50), Heart (ep75), Judy (ep39), Kim (ep25), Mary, Moko (ep39), Nadia (ep69), Old Lady (ep29), Schoolgirl Ace (ep29) *Jim Cummings - Buzzy (ep78), Carl (ep63), Skuzzy (ep78), Wuzzy (ep78) *John DiMaggio - Captain Crack McCraigen (ep77) *Julie Nathanson - Robin (ep46), Young Ms. Bellum (ep42) *June Foray - Madame Argentina (ep54) *Kath Soucie - Julie Smith, Maryanne Smith *Kevin Michael Richardson - Boggie Man (ep5), Hog-Gwarr (ep63), Jerome (ep5), Lie (ep62), Rocko Socko (ep66), Shaquille Silverstein (ep44), Ya-Mon (ep44) *Kimberly Brooks - Joey (ep25) *Mark Hamill - Cat (ep10) *Phil LaMarr - Big John (ep76), Guvn'r (ep76), Katanga (ep77), Pesos Bill (ep76) *Phyllis Diller - Mask Scara (ep70) *Rob Paulsen - Brutus (ep49), E-Male (ep44), Little Utonium (ep42), Major Glory (ep44), Mr. Anoush (ep42), Puppet Pal Mitch (ep1) *Roger L. Jackson - Ernst (ep69), Ming (ep69), Mojesha (ep26), Old Beehive Lady Mojo (ep29), Pierre (ep6), Roach Coach (ep2), Sgt. Pepper (ep39) *Scott Menville - Hanout (ep8), Jimmy (ep14), Teddy (ep8) *Susan Blakeslee - Sandra Practice (ep63) *Tara Strong - Beatrice (ep69), Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Sally, Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Talia (ep69) *Tom Kane - Andy (ep78), Gluseppe (ep35), Matthew (ep42), Mayor of Citysville (ep28), Mono (ep47), Octi (ep3), Princess' Daddy (ep30), Sam (ep8), Stanley Whitfield, Talking Dog *Tom Kenny - Beaver Mayor (ep72), Bernie (ep40), Billy (ep53), Carnival Barker (ep75), Chief Hittledee, Dave (ep63), Don (ep25), Duke Monday (ep52), Elmer Sglue (ep14), Enrique (ep69), Fred (ep54), Harry Pit (ep8), Jeff (ep25), Jim (ep43), Jimmy (ep69), Joey (ep38), Karr (ep66), Koalor (ep32), Lenny Baxter (ep15), Lumpkins Minister (ep56), Mr. Cooper (ep12), Mr. Larson (ep77), Mrs. Mayor (ep5), Pablo (ep8), Patches (ep22), Peter (ep32), Puppet Pal Clem (ep1), Rainbow the Clown, Raja Jaja (ep45), Stuart Best (ep39), Talking Dog (ep2), Timmy (ep49), Val Halen (ep44), Willy (ep52) 'Additional Voices' *Billie Hayes - Old Lady#1 (ep64), Old Lady#2 (ep64) *Bob Bergen - Crook#2 (ep40), Guard#1 (ep40) *Bob Joles - Clerk (ep61), Guard (ep61) *Candi Milo - Cleaning Woman (ep35), Newswoman (ep31) *Carlos Alazraqui - Man#1 (ep52), Monster (ep52) *Catherine Cavadini - Cat (ep65), Computer (ep11), Fairy (ep28), Female Teller (ep40), Football Mom (ep18), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep42), Girl#1 (ep65), Girl#2 (ep22), Girl#2 (ep26), Girl Walla (ep26), Kid (ep14), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep16), Kid#6 (ep57), Lady (ep75), Lady#1 (ep74), Lady#3 (ep16), Old Lady (ep69), Rabbit (ep48), Reporter#4 (ep20), Singer#1 (ep32), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep68), Woman#1 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep10), Woman#2 (ep67), Worker#1 (ep71) *Christine Cavanaugh - Prisoner#1 (ep23) *Corey Burton - Burglar (ep56) *Daran Norris - Announcer (ep54), Guard#2 (ep73), Lifeguard (ep75), Man#4 (ep53), One-Eyed Monster (ep53), Radio Announcer (ep57), Truck Driver (ep57), Waiter (ep50) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep52), Baby (ep65), Baby (ep74), Baby (ep75), Baby crying (ep43), Boy#1 (ep72), Boy#2 (ep22), Boy#2 (ep72), Bus Driver (ep43), Cabby (ep43), Chap#1 (ep67), Convict#5 (ep52), Curator (ep65), Dad#1 (ep72), File Clerk (ep71), Fish Monkey (ep53), Fly Monster (ep53), Guy#1 (ep65), Kitty (ep52), Man (ep11), Man#1 (ep74), Man#2 (ep74), Man#5 (ep65), Messenger (ep67), Monster (ep74), Monster#1 (ep43), Monster#1 (ep53), Monster#2 (ep43), Old Man (ep16), Parrot (ep77), Pigeon (ep75), Policeman (ep11), Powerplant Guy (ep16), Projectionist (ep65), Radio Voice (ep65), Rapper#1 (ep16), Robber#1 (ep71), Scrawny Guard (ep67), Teller (ep65), Thug#2 (ep22), Triplet#2 (ep57), Truck Driver (ep11) *Derin Basden - Lawyer (ep53), Man#3 (ep53), Monster#6 (ep53) *Don Shank - Angry Guy (ep78), Man#3 (ep76), Naked Guy (ep76), Snotty Bank Teller (ep76) *E.G. Daily - Angry Woman (ep78), Boy (ep75), Bunny (ep65), Cotton Candy Kid (ep75), Crook#1 (ep8), Crowd Member#6 (ep68), Dude#2 (ep67), Girl (ep14), Girl Walla (ep26), Guy (ep71), Hungry Person (ep69), Kid (ep28), Kid (ep40), Kid (ep64), Lady#1 (ep21), Lady#2 (ep74), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep11), Old Lady (ep16), Old Lady (ep32), Old Lady (ep64), Old Woman (ep16), Old Woman Teller (ep29), Reporter#6 (ep20), Singer#2 (ep32), Singing Grandma (ep2), Woman (ep13), Woman (ep55), Woman (ep56), Woman#1 (ep27), Woman#1 (ep65), Woman#1 (ep67) *Frank Welker - Abracadaver (ep5), Bullet (ep72), Grandma (ep31), Hawk (ep48), Man (ep18), Man (ep72), Man#1 (ep27), Monster (ep18), Monster (ep27), Monster Man (ep34), Mouse (ep48), Pilot#2 (ep27), Snake Beast (ep3), Squirell (ep72), Turtle Beast (ep3) *Gregg Berger - Bad Guy#1 (ep53), FBI Agent (ep53) *Grey DeLisle - Female Bank Manager (ep38), Lady (ep45), News Woman (ep45), Singer (ep52), Tall Monster (ep53), Teenage Girl (ep38), Townie (ep59), TV Ad (ep45), Woman#1 (ep53) *James Arnold Taylor - Boy#3 (ep72), Cop (ep69), Dad#2 (ep72), Dad#3 (ep72), Fella (ep69), Kid#3 (ep57), Kid#5 (ep57), Man (ep69), Man#2 (ep63), Police Radio (ep63), Prisoner (ep64), Tattoo Man (ep64), Thug (ep64), Triplet#3 (ep57) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Army Soldier (ep35), Boxer#1 (ep35), Broccloid (ep18), Chief (ep40), Cop (ep4), Cop#2 (ep31), Counterpart (ep27), Crook (ep32), Crook#1 (ep2), Crook#1 (ep40), Crook#2 (ep28), Crook#3 (ep2), Dad 1 (ep18), Down Under Mate (ep44), Elders (ep59), Guard (ep65), Guard#1 (ep73), Guard#2 (ep40), Homie#1 (ep68), Jeweler (ep2), Lab Technician (ep8), Man#1 (ep4), Man#1 (ep7), Man#1 (ep35), Man#1 (ep40), Man#1 (ep65), Man#2 (ep65), Man#2 (ep76), Man#3 (ep4), Monster#1 (ep5), Newscaster (ep40), Newsman (ep31), Old Man (ep59), Paw (ep76), Police Chief (ep28), Police Officer (ep15), Police Officer (ep23), Squirell (ep4), Teacher (ep28), Thug (ep28), Townie (ep59), T.V. Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer (ep23) *Jennifer Hale - Activist Leader (ep57), Baby (ep59), Baby Monkey (ep57), Boy#1 (ep22), Casting Director (ep40), Cavewoman (ep61), Girl (ep63), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep71), Girl#3 (ep22), Girl#3 (ep50), Granny (ep60), Guard (ep29), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#4 (ep57), Kitty (ep50), Lady (ep65), Lady (ep69), Lady#1 (ep16), Mom (ep40), Mom (ep71), Monster Mom (ep74), Mother Monkey (ep57), Newscaster (ep65), Old Lady (ep65), Old Lady (ep75), Old Woman (ep51), Operator (ep54), Rabbit Girl (ep22), Reporter#1 (ep20), Reporter#8 (ep20), Secretary (ep71), Superhero Woman (ep46), Townie#2 (ep59), TV Chef (ep64), Waitress (ep53), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep75), Woman#1 (ep61), Woman#1 (ep74), Woman#2 (ep53), Woman#3 (ep53), Woman Cop (ep38) *Jennifer Martin - Aerobic Instructor (ep6), Cat (ep6), Lady (ep63), Lady#3 (ep74), Lady#5 (ep74), Security System (ep73), Singing Mom (ep2), Woman (ep2) *Jess Harnell - Elders (ep59), Gnome (ep59), Townie#1 (ep59) *Jim Cummings - Doctor (ep67), Lumpkins#1 (ep56), Lumpkins#2 (ep56), Man#2 (ep4), The Man (ep39) *John DiMaggio - Cop (ep75), Crook (ep75), Man#1 (ep75), Monster (ep75) *Josh Peck - Boy#2 (ep55) *Julie Nathanson - Schoolgirl#1 (ep42), Science Teacher (ep42) *Keone Young - Monk (ep67), Server (ep67) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Alien Leader (ep49), Announcer (ep44), Blob (ep34), Boxer#2 (ep35), Cop#2 (ep63), Crook#2 (ep2), Demon Monster (ep53), Dog (ep68), Gas Monster (ep68), Government Man#3 (ep49), Guard (ep2), Kitty (ep34), Lawyer Monster (ep53), Mailman (ep49), Man#1 (ep13), Man#1 (ep68), Man#2 (ep35), Man#3 (ep35), Man#3 (ep68), Monster (ep13), Monster (ep33), Monster#1 (ep24), Monster#2 (ep5), Monster#2 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep53), Ostrich (ep34), Pizza Guy (ep63), Washer (ep68) *Kimberly Brooks - Little Brother (ep18), Mom 1 (ep18), Sister (ep18) *Lou Romano - Daddy Bird (ep20) *Mark Hamill - Cop#1 (ep31), Criminal (ep31) *Maurice LaMarche - Biker (ep64), Cursing Monster (ep64), Policeman (ep64) *Michael Patrick Bell - Caveman#1 (ep61), Caveman#2 (ep61) *Pat Pinney - Actor Cop (ep40), Cop#1 (ep40), Crook#3 (ep40), Guard#3 (ep40), Male Actor (ep40), Male Teller (ep40) *Phil LaMarr - Bouncer (ep76) *Rachael MacFarlane - Boy (ep50), Girl#1 (ep50), Girl#2 (ep50) *Rob Paulsen - Boy (ep62), Dad (ep42), Government Man#2 (ep49), Homie#2 (ep68), Junior (ep42), Painter (ep58), Schoolboy#1 (ep42), Scientist (ep49), Secret Service Man (ep61) *Roger L. Jackson - 16th Century Man (ep42), Activist#4 (ep57), Astronaut (ep62), Baby (ep29), Boss (ep49), Burrito (ep76), Convict#1 (ep37), Convict#4 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep1), Cop#2 (ep28), Crowd Member#7 (ep68), Dog#1 (ep1), Driver (ep2), Driver (ep60), Elders (ep59), Government Man#1 (ep49), Ice Cream Guy (ep77), Man#1 (ep50), Man#2 (ep11), Man#2 (ep61), Monster (ep60), Officer (ep20), Prison Guard (ep12), Robber (ep69), Robot (ep9), Robot (ep16), Singing Man#2 (ep2), Store Employee (ep57), Thug#1 (ep22), Townie (ep59), Victim (ep48) *Roger Rose - Chicken Monster (ep53), City Man (ep45), Crook (ep45), Irritated Guy (ep45), Man#1 (ep53), Monster#8 (ep53) *S. Scott Bullock - Farmer (ep55), Itchy Person (ep55) *Scott Menville - Crook#1 (ep14), Crook#2 (ep8) *Steve Blum - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *Susan Blakeslee - Police Operator (ep63), Woman#2 (ep63) *Tara Strong - Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Schoolgirl (ep30), Singer#3 (ep32), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *Tom Kane - Bad Guy#2 (ep53), Bank Manager (ep45), Banker (ep74), Big Guy (ep45), Clerk (ep1), Construction Guy (ep68), Construction Worker (ep38), Convict#2 (ep37), Convict#2 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep52), Convict#4 (ep52), Cop (ep16), Cop (ep24), Cop#1 (ep28), Cop#2 (ep1), Crane Operator (ep55), Crowd Member#5 (ep68), Dynamite Dog (ep52), English Chap (ep29), Football Dad (ep18), Guy (ep38), Horse Cop (ep43), Ice Cream Man (ep3), Judge (ep69), Male Bird (ep22), Man (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep20), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep21), Man#1 (ep70), Man#1 (ep76), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2 (ep40), Man#3 (ep7), Man Dog (ep1), Monster (ep51), Monster#3 (ep5), Monster#4 (ep5), Nerd (ep75), Newscaster (ep46), Newsreporter (ep60), Officer (ep28), Officer#1 (ep35), Old Man (ep43), Parts Clerk (ep66), Person (ep28), Pirate (ep38), Referee (ep10), Reporter#2 (ep20), Reporter#5 (ep20), Robber#2 (ep71), Sargeant (ep43), Security Guard (ep38), Singing Vendor (ep2), Snooty Man (ep67), Sultan (ep38), TV Announcer (ep32), TV Announcer (ep55), Vendor (ep69), Warden (ep23) *Tom Kenny - Activist#3 (ep57), Aide (ep28), Announcer (ep61), Bank Manager (ep38), Bank Robber (ep19), Boy (ep74), Boy#1 (ep55), Bum (ep28), Bus Driver (ep11), CEO (ep77), Chap#2 (ep67), Chipmunk (ep35), Chopper (ep55), Chopper Policeman (ep28), Chubby Guard (ep67), Clerk (ep49), Clown (ep71), Convict#1 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep63), Crook#1 (ep28), Crook#2 (ep14), Curator (ep61), Dentist (ep39), Documentary Narrator (ep48), Dog (ep19), Dude (ep54), Dude#1 (ep67), Educated Mayor (ep71), Fat Kid (ep18), Fireman (ep16), Guy (ep68), Kid#1 (ep57), Lady (ep6), Mailman (ep63), Man (ep10), Man (ep46), Man (ep63), Man (ep67), Man#1 (ep10), Man#1 (ep11), Man#1 (ep61), Man#1 (ep63), Man#2 (ep7), Man#2 (ep27), Man#2 (ep50), Man#2 (ep52), Man#2 (ep68), Man#3 (ep61), Man#3 (ep65), Man#4 (ep65), Man#5 (ep53), Man#6 (ep53), Man in subway (ep43), Military Man (ep43), Moose (ep70), Museum Curator (ep1), Old Lady (ep4), Peace Man (ep68), Penguin (ep34), Pet Store Owner (ep34), Pilot#1 (ep27), Police Radio Dispatcher (ep31), Priest (ep23), Prisoner (ep4), Radio Newscaster (ep45), Rat (ep76), Reporter#3 (ep20), Reporter#7 (ep20), Robber (ep7), Schoolboy#2 (ep42), Singer (ep52), Singing Man#1 (ep2), Son (ep50), Sonny Dial (ep20), Store Clerk (ep11), Store Owner (ep22), Teller (ep38), Toy (ep51), Triplet#1 (ep57), TV Announcer (ep22), Undercover Crook (ep75), TV Announcer#1 (ep20), Vendor (ep3), Vendor (ep40), Victim (ep75) *Vanessa Marshall - Gal (ep69), Teller (ep69) Category:Cartoons Category:1998 Cartoons